U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,698 describes a process for the preparation of N-monosubstituted carbamic acid esters by reacting a primary amine with urea to prepare a 1,3-disubstituted urea which is separated from unreacted amine, urea and generated ammonia and then reacted in a second step with a mono-hydroxy alcohol to give the resultant N-monosubstituted carbamic acid ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,712 relates to the pyrolysis of N-alkyl carbamic alkyl esters discloses a method for the preparation of such carbamic esters by reacting urea, an amine such as laurylamine or beta (isobutoxymethoxy)ethylamine and alcohols such as ethoxyethoxyethanol to give the N-alkyl carbamic alkyl esters.
The carbamates of this invention may be employed in a number of commercial applications, for example, as insecticides, herbicides, medicinals and as chemical intermediates.